Toumei Answer Remake KyuMin Ver
by Jung Soo Hae
Summary: Serpihan kertas itu seakan mengatakan kepadaku berapa banyak orang pintar yang berhati dingin sepertimu.. Atau mungkin aku memang orang yang terlalu bodoh karena telah jatuh pada pesona mu. Bahkan aku harus 'Jatuh' terlebih dahulu agar bisa mendapatkan perhatian bahkan hatimu? Summary Gagal! KyuMin/ Yaoi/DLDR/RnR ne?
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other**

**Rate: T**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort(?)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari komik manga aslinya. Dan dengan perubahan disana sini oleh Author kece (Jung Soo Hae). Kyu Cuma buat Ming dan Ming Cuma buat Kyu. Tapi, KyuMin Cuma buat SAYA! *wink* #LemparLembing**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s), DLDR, de el el**

AUTHOR POV

Seorang namja tengah asik mengganggu namja disebelahnya. Ya, mereka memang teman sebangku. Dan namja itu seolah tidak memperdulikan lagi namja itu. ia terlalu sibuk untuk membentak, bahkan untuk menanggapi namja itu saja ia sudah malas sekali. Ani, namja itu sedang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh seonsaengnim di depan sana. Ini bukan pertama kali ia diganggu seperti itu saat pelajaran –permainannya- berlangsung. Sebenarnya namja itu sudah jenius, ah ani.. sangat jenius. Meskipun ia tidak sekolah pun ia tetap akan pintar dan hidup dengan layak. Yaa.. namja itu adalah flower boy di sekolah mereka. Jika namja itu boleh jujur, ia sebenarnya amat sangat malas untuk sekolah. Tooh, meskipun ia selalu bermain PSP saat pelajaran berlangsung pun, ia tetap menjadi juara kelas. Bahkan menjadi juara di sekolah mereka. Huuuuh.. benar-benar namja idaman. Namun, ada sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu untuk menyuruhnya tetap berangkat ke sekolah. Entah apa itu, namja itu pun belum menyadarinya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya setiap ia berangkat sekolah, ahh ani.. tepatnya saat ia sudah memasuki kelas dan duduk disebelah namja 'pengganggu' itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau itu serius sekali eoh?" ujar Namja itu. namun, apa yang ia dapatkan? Ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa yang keluar mulut namja yang dipanggilnya Kyuhyun itu.

"Kyu.. kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan seonsaengnim eoh? Kenapa kau selalu memperhatikan benda bodoh itu? dan kenapa kau juga tidak pernah mendapat nilai jelek? Padahal kau tidak memperhatikan seonsaengnim sama sekali. Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah mati-matian memperhatikan seonsaengnim dan belajar siang malam untuk bisa mendapatkan nilai sepertimu. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Nilaiku sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetaaaap saja aku mendapat nilai kurang dari enam. Aku memang bodoh.. bodoh.. bodoh" ucap Namja itu kepada Kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya. Tanda sadar, Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar ocehan panjang namja sebelahnya itu. namun tetap sajaa.. dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Kyu.. aku dari tadi mengajakmu berbicara dan mencurahkan isi hatiku. Tapi kenapa kau hanya diam eoh? Kau itu Tuli atau Bisu heh?" ucap namja itu kesal. Tanpa sengaja namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Ada desiran aneh yang muncul dihati Kyuhyun saat melihat ekspresi namja itu.

Kyuhyun memalingkan kepalanya sejenak kerah namja yang masih memasang ekspresi it. namja itu melihat jika Kyuhyun melihat kearahnya, dan mulai merubah ekspresinya menjadi senyuman manis yang memperlihatkan kedua gigi kelincinya yang bahkan senyumnya ini kali-kali lipat lebih manis dari ekspresinya tadi. Kyuhyun yang melihat namja itu sudah mulai tersenyum, mulai mengalihkan pandangan kearah 'kekasih gelap' nya lagi (read: PSP). Melihat itu, namja itu pun melipat mukanya lagi.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! KAU ITU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!~" teriak Namja itu tanpa sadar dan langsung dipandang aneh dengan teman satu kelasnya dan di tatap dengan tatapan mematikan dari seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Jangan ditanya lagi.. dia hanya memandang namja itu sambil menunjukan smirk andalannya.

"LEE SUNGMIN! KENAPA KAU SELALU BERTERIAK SETIAP PELAJARAN HAH?!" bentak seonsaengnim kepada namja yang ternyata bernama Sungmin. Sungmin-namja tadi- hanya diam dan menunduk. Ya, Sungmin selalu berteriak seperti itu setiap pelajaran berlangsung. Dan itu dikarenakan hal yang sama. Kenapa? Kalian bertanya kenapa Sungmin tetap saja berteriak kepada Kyuhyun padahal ia sudah diacuhkan berkali-kali. Karena, Sungmin mencintai namja disebelahnya itu. tidak tidak, Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun bukan karena Kyuhyun itu adalah flower boy. Namun, ia merasa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pesona Kyuhyun. Sifatnya yang dingin, cuek, dan tidak pernah perduli orang lain itu adalah bagian favorit Sungmin.

"LEE SUNGMIN! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG!" teriak seonsaengnim memekakan telinga. Sungmin hanya bisa berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju keluar kelas. Yaah, selalu sepeeti ini. Tidak pernah berubah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

'Haaahh... kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku eoh kyu?' ucap Sungmin dalam hati sambil menyandarkan bedannya ke tembok dan beringsut turun lalu memandang kosong tembok didepannya. Huuuh, sudahlah kalian tidak perlu bertanya apakah Sungmin tidak malu duduk seperti itu dikoridor kelas. Karena semua murid sedang belajar didalam kelas dan tidak mungkin keluar di jam-jam seperti ini.

* * *

KYUHYUN POV

Aiishh.. aku duduk sendirian –lagi-. Aku sebenarnya sedikit terhibur dengan semua ocehan polos yang keluar dari bibir ber-shape M tersebut. Namun, jika aku membalas ocehannya, ia akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun, jika aku tidak membalasnya dengan kata lain mendiamkannya seperti tadi, dia selalu berteriak dan berakhir dengan sentakan guru yang menyuruhnya keluar. Yaaaah, salahkan saja namja manis itu –Sungmin- yang suka sekali berteriak dan mengatakan jika aku menjengkelkan. Eh tunggu! Apa tadi aku memanggilnya namja manis? Yaahh.. memang harus kuakui bahwa dia memang benar-benar manis. Bahkan dia terlihat lebih manis dibandingkan yeoja-yeoja yang pernah aku temui. Aaiiisshh.. Cho Kyuhyun! Kau itu kenapa eoh? Kenapa kau sekarang malah memikirkan namja penganggu itu? seharusnya kau itu senang karena dia tidak bisa lagi menganggumu yang sedang 'bercumbu' dengan 'kekasihmu'!

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"Hey Kyu! Menurutmu kau mendapatkan nilai berapa pada ulangan minggu kemarin?" panggil Sungmin dengan muka berbinar polos nya. Namja yang dipanggil Kyu tadi hanya mengendikan bahu sambil tetap menatap layar PSP kesayangannya itu. Sungmin yang hanya mendapatkan respon negatif dari Kyuhyun hanya menghaela nafas dan memilih memperhatikan wajah namja tampan itu, tak jarang pula Sungmin mendengar desisan dari bibir kissable milik Kyuhyun. Bahkan tak jarang pula Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening dan mengumpat musuh yang ada didalam permainan itu. Sungmin masih setia memangdangi wajah namja tampan itu hingga sang namja tampan merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkejut saat ia melihat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin terlihat sangat dekat.

"wa..wae?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak menentu. Sedangkan Sungmin? Yah.. kalian tidak usah bertanya lagi. Dia malah semakin mengembahkan senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini. Manik foxy Sungmin menatap manik onix Kyuhyun dalam. Dan tatapan itu membuat muka Kyuhyun memerah. Pipi Sungmin sudah merona hebat saat ini, ia merasakan muka nya sangat panas. Bahkan daun telinganya pun sampai ikut memanas karena ini.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun samakin memajukan wajahnya sehingga hanya tersisa beberapa mili saja antara bibir mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memejamkan mata menikmati apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Nafas Kyuhyun mengenai wajah Sungmin dan seperti itu sebaliknya membuat mereka semakin ingin menempelkan bibir mereka pada belahan bibir seseorang didepannya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**TBC or Delete?**

ini remake dari anime manga dengan judul yang sama juga. saya cuma minta tanggapan tentang fanfiction ini. apakah layak lanjut atau tidak? RnR ne chingu-ya :) Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other**

**Rate: T **

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort(?)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari komik manga aslinya. Dan dengan perubahan disana sini oleh Author kece (Jung Soo Hae). Kyu Cuma buat Ming dan Ming Cuma buat Kyu. Tapi, KyuMin Cuma buat SAYA! *wink* #LemparLembing**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s), DLDR, de el el **

**Prev Chap**

Entah dorongan dari mana, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun samakin memajukan wajahnya sehingga hanya tersisa beberapa mili saja antara bibir mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memejamkan mata menikmati apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Nafas Kyuhyun mengenai wajah Sungmin dan seperti itu sebaliknya membuat mereka semakin ingin menempelkan bibir mereka pada belahan bibir seseorang didepannya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**CHAP. 2**

**AUTHOR POV**

..

..

..

..

'GAME OVER!'

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun seakan tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja akan mereka lalukukan langsung saling menjauhkan wajah mereka kerena mendengar teriakan dari dalam PSP yang masih digenggam erat oleh tangan Kyuhyun. Dan wajah mereka sudah sangat memerah mengingat apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika PSP itu tidak mengagetkan keduanya.

"aahh.. eeuungg.. se.. sepertinya ak.. aku harus ke.. ke toilet" ucap Sungmin masih dengan wajah memerahnya dan sesegera mungkin berlari keluar kelas, menuju toilet tentu saja.

Seperninggalan Sungmin, Kyuhyun meraba dada kirinya yang masih setia berdetak dengan kencang karena tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat bagaimana jika tadi PSPnya tidak berbunyi, pasti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang ini sedang saling melumat dan mengecap manisnya bibir lawannya. Membayangkan semua itu, detak jantung Kyuhyun dan kadar kemerahan(?) wajahnya semakin bertambah dan membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"aaiiisshh... apakah aku mempunyai penyakit jantung dadakan eoh? Ini kenapa? Sepertinya aku harus memeriksakannya ke dokter sepulang sekolah nanti"

"aaiisshh... kenapa PSP bodoh ini harus berbunyi disaat yang tidak pas sama sekali?! Seharusnya tadi aku pause dulu game menyebalkan ini! Aaarrgghh... sial" heey.. baru kali ini uri Kyuhyunnie mencaci maki PSP dan game nya. Wae? Ada apa ini? Hahaha.. apakah uri Kyuhyunnie sudah jatuh cinta dengan uri Bunny Ming eoh?

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Aaiishh.. aku malu setengah mati karena kejadian tadi. Aarrrgghh.. bahkan wajahku sekarang tak bisa berhenti memanas mengingat hal tadi" racau –masih- dengan menggosok-gosokan telapak tanganku pada pipiku, berharap dengan cara ini rona merah dikedua pipiku bisa menghilang. Aahhkk.. kalian bertanya aku ada dimana? Yaah, aku ada di toilet. Sedang duduk diatas closet yang berada bada bilik toilet paling ujung sambil meracau tak jelas.

Aku memutuskan tidak akan mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir ini. Dan aku akan berancana kembali kekelas jika Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari kelas. Ani, aku tidak menghindar.. aku hanya masih malu memikirkan hal tadi. Apalagi tadi jarak bibir kami sangat dekat, bahkan... bahkan.. aarrgghh.. aku tak sanggup lagi, wajahku memanas lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hoaaamm.. Huh? Sudah jam berapa ini? Mengapa disini terdengat sangat sangat sepi?" gumamku saat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Eh tidur? Sepi? Eoddiga?

"OMO~! Aku lupa.. aku masih berada di toilet sekolah.. aiisshh Jinja! Eottoke?"

Aku segera membuka kenop pintu bilik toilet ini, aku segera berlari menuju kelas ku. menyusuri koridor yang –sangat- sepi dan mencekam ini. "Haaahh.. Sungmin-ah! Kau tidak boleh takut ne? Kau adalah namja yang hebat!" gumamku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas ku ini, aku membukanya perlahan. Aku segera menggunakan langkah seribuku untuk mencapai tas sekolahku yang berada di atas meja kelas.

'Sreet'

aku menarik cepat tas ku. namun, sepertinya ada yang janggal disini. Aahh.. tas Kyuhyun! Mengapa tas Kyuhyun masih ada di sini? Aku menggerakan kakiku untuk semakin mendekatkan diriku di meja ku dan Kyuhyun yang terletak pada pojok ruangan. Aku melihat ada secarik kertas diatas mejaku dan Kyuhyun.

"eh? Apa ini?" tanya ku sendiri sambil mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti, segera kuambil kertas itu dan melihat ada sebuah angka yang berada didalam lingkaran yang berada dipojok kanan atas kertas.

"eoh? Nilai ulangan ku mingu kemarin eoh? Aiisshh.. sangat menyebalkan jika aku selalu mendapatkan nilai empat koma enam seperti ini" gerutuku sambil mengumpat pada kertas di genggamanku ini.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Aku mendengar ada derap langkah yang mendekatiku. Aaahh.. atau itu orang jahat yang berniat memperkosaku? Atau itu hantu yang mau menakut-nakutiku.. eoh hantu? Tidak mungkin! Mana ada hantu yang jika melangkah berbunyi seperti itu. hantu itu tidak menyentuh tanah pabbo! Daripada imajinasiku yang –sangat- buruk ini semakin mengada-ada, ake segera membalikan tubuhku dan menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

Dia hanya berjalan melewatiku dan segera mengambil tas nya yang berada diatas meja. Dia mengerutkan kening melihat kertas ulangan yang ada diatas mejanya. Dia mengambil kertas itu dan melihatnya sekilas.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau mendapatkan nilai berapa eoh?" tanyaku sambil mengintip-ngintip kertas ulangan yang berada di tangannya. Aahh.. nilai sempurna itu lagi. Aaiisshh.. kapan aku bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna seperti itu?

"aahhh.. nilai sempurna lagi ne? Chukkae ne Kyuhyun-ah~! Nilaimu sangat sempurna~! Lihatlah aku hanya mendapatkan nilai empat koma enam" ucapku sembari menunjukan kertas ulanganku dan tersipu malu. Ia melihat sekilas kertas ulanganku, lalu dengan cepat ia merobek-robek kertas ulangan yang ada ditangannya itu lalu membuangnya dengan sembarang kearah lantai dan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"haaah" aku menghela nafas berat melihat ia kembali kesifat aslinya.

"mengapa ia selalu merobek-robek nilai sempurna itu eoh? Apa ia tak bangga dengan nilai ini? Huuuh.. kasihan sekali nasip mu wahai kertas-kertas kecil" monolok ku sembari memunguti kertas kertas kecil itu. aku mengumpulkannya untuk kujadikan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun suatu saat nanti. Aku mengumpulkannya dan segera memasukannya kedalam kantung plastik yang sudah hampir penuh dengan kertas-kertas kecil hasil karya Kyuhyun setelah melihat nilai ulangannya yang sempurna. Yaaahh.. Kyuhyun memang selalu melakukan semua ini. Merobek kertas ulangannya sehingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kertas kecil dan selalu ia buang di lantai kelas. Terkadang, ia juga membuangnya langsung ke tempat sampah. Huuuh.. tentu saja untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak mengambilnya. Aku tahu itu jorok, dan aku tidak boleh terlihat seperti itu di depan Kyuhyun kan? Yaaaahh.. bisa dibilang aku adalah satu dari banyak orang yang menyukai Kyuhyun bahkan terang-terangan mencintainya.

* * *

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aiisshh.. kenapa aku selalu mendapat nilai sempurna eoh? Aku muak mendapatkan nilai memuakan itu! kapan aku bisa mendapatkan nilai dibawah lima seperti namja itu –Sungmin- eoh? Aaaiisshh.. aku sangat iri dengannya?!

"haaahh.." aku sangat sering mengehala nafas berat hari ini. Aku mendongakkan kepala menatap langit-langit kamarku. Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian tadi, saat aku dan Sungmin berciuman. Huh? Ne.. ne.. arra arra?! Hampir berciuman.. apa kalian puas?!

"Minnie-ah.. BunnyMing"

"eh? Aku tadi mangucapkan apa eoh? Minnie-ah? BunnyMing? Heeeyy! Sejak kapan aku dan Sungmin menjadi seakrab itu?! aiiissh... ini membuatku malu saja" aku membenamkan wajahku pada bantal di sebelahku. Aahhh.. aku sangat malu!

Aku mancari-cari keberadaan ponsel ku. Gotcha- ketemu. Aku segera menbuka galery foto pada ponselku, aku membuka sebuah foto. Di dalam foto itu ada seorang namja yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan menghadap kearah depan. Lihatlah bibir yang terpout sempout sempurna itu, hidung bangir yang indah, mata bulat yang indah, pipi gembulnya yang berisi dan memiliki babyskin yang sempurna. Astagaa.. bagaimana bisa ada namja yang memiliki wajah yang terlalu indah seperti ini. Ya, namja itu Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat bagaimana aku diam diam mempotret wajahnya yang manis itu. sedetik kemudian, aku menggelengkan kasar kepalaku.

"aiisshh... sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi stalker namja pengganggu itu?! bahkan sekarang aku sudah mengetahui alamat rumahnya, hobinya, kebiasaanya. Aiiisshhh sepertinya aku sudah benar benar tidak waras karena namja itu!"

Aku terus saja mengumpat namja itu, yaa Lee Sungmin. Karena dia aku menjadi seperti ini. Karena dia aku menjadi membenci nilai sempurna itu. karena dia aku bisa mulai mencintai seseorang. Eeh, mencintai eoh? Ani.. Ani.. Anii! MALDO ANDWEEE~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang masih sepi ini. Aku hanya sesekali melihat ada murid yang juga sedang berlalu lalang di sini. Aku terus berjalan dengan santai menju kelasku yang kira kira masih harus melewati dua koridor lagi. Aku berjalan dengan santainya sampai akhirnya aku telah sampai di depan pintu kelas. Aku memasuki kelas dan segera duduk di bangku ku, aku tersenyum tipis ketika melirik kursi yang ada di sebelahku. Entah kenapa aku ingin tersenyum, apa arti senyumku itu? aaahhh~ aku sekarang semakin dibuat tak mengerti dengan cara kerja organ tubuhku.

"Yo! Kyuhyun-ah~ kenapa kau selalu berangkat pagi-pagi eoh? Kau tahu.. karena kau selalu berangkat pagi yang entah sejak kapan itu aku menjadi harus ke sekolah dengan menaiki bus dan tidak bisa menumpang dengan mu lagi" gerutu namja tinggi yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku tak menghiraukannya, aku lebih memilih mengambil psp ku dan mulai memainkannya.

"YA~! AKU SEDANG BERBICA DENGAN–!"

'DUUAAGGHH'

"AAAHH.. APPO PABB– ~!"

'DUUAAGGHH'

"YA~! APPO KY–!"

'DUUAAGGHH'

"AKKHHH~! Hentikan~! Kenapa kau memukul kepala ku tak berperasaan seperti itu dengan PSP kerasmu itu? kau tahu.. ini sangat menyakitkan pabbo"

"memangnya aku menyuruhmu untuk berteriak disamping telingaku, Shim Changmin? " jawab ku santai sambil melanjutkan permainanku di benda yang sudah tiga kali mencium kepala Changmin dengan –sangat- keras dan pasti itu menyakitkan. Ciiih, aku bahkan tak perduli sama sekali.

"kau itu kejam sekali.. Ciiiih, pantas saja tak pernah ada yeoja yang mau mendekatimu. Kau itu terlalu kasar, kau tahu? Aku bahkan bisa bersumpah, jika ada yeoja sekalipun yang mendekatimu, dia pasti memang benar benar mencintaimu. Jika tidak, mereka tidak mungkin berani mendekati orang menyeramkan sepertimu" ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit membiru karena hasil karya ku tadi. Hahahaha rasakan itu Shim Changmin.

"hmm.. bahkan aku tidak perduli" balas ku santai. Changmin hanya bisa melotot kaget mendengar jawabanku.

"aiiisshh... sudahlah, aku lelah berdebat dengan orang yang hanya mengerti game sep–"

"seperti kau tidak saja" sergahku cepat memotong ucapannya.

"aiiisshh... lebih baik aku pergi. Aku akan menyuruh salah satu yeojachingu ku mengobati hasil karyamu ini, Cho" ucapnya menekan kata hasil karya. Hahahaha.

"ciih.. dasar Casanova"

"biarkan saja.. ini hidupku, aku bebas saja memilih apapun yang aku suka selagi aku bisa mendapatkannya"

"oh ya? Baiklah.. tuan Casanova, aku ingin ke loker sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu. Karena aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk anda, Tuan Casanova" ucapku sambil berlalu pergi, tak lupa aku menekan memar di keningnya itu dengan 'sayang'.

"YAAAHHH! APPOYO PABBOOOOOOOHHHH~!" pekiknya, dan aku hanya membalas dengan tertawa nista di ujung koridor menuju loker.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu loker yang bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun'. Aku juga sedikit melirikan mataku kearah loker sebelahku 'Lee Sungmin'. Aku tersenyum lagi hanya dengan mengingat namanya. Aiiihh.. aku ini kenapa eoh? Apa aku sud-

'Greep'

Jantungku berdetak kencang saat aku merasakan aka sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutku. Apa ini Sungmin? Aku sedikit melirikan mataku kearah tangan itu. sontak keningku mengernyit melihat tangan itu. setahuku, Sungmin tak pernah mekai cicin di jari manisnya. Apalagi ia juga menggunakan jam tangan yang berwarna Kuning? Setahu ku, Sungmin itu Pink addict. Apa di-

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Saranghae"

"..."

**TBC?**

**Aiiihh.. bingung chap ini mau dibuat kaya gimana. Akhir nya dengan sangat berat hati author buat kaya gini TT_TT**

**Ternyata banyak yang jadi siders ne.. masa jumlah readers sama jumlah reviewer jauh banget-_- Gomawo ne udah ada yang nge- review chap kemarin. Sebenernya udah niat mau ngehapus ff nya, tapi ada yang bilang jangan dihapus. Yaudah engga dihapus, malah lanjut xD.**

**Review ne? No Silent Readers!-_- **

**GOMAWO /Hug/**


	3. Chapter 3

Preview

'Greep'

Jantungku berdetak kencang saat aku merasakan aka sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutku. Apa ini Sungmin? Aku sedikit melirikan mataku kearah tangan itu. sontak keningku mengernyit melihat tangan itu. setahuku, Sungmin tak pernah mekai cicin di jari manisnya. Apalagi ia juga menggunakan jam tangan yang berwarna Kuning? Setahu ku, Sungmin itu Pink addict. Apa di-

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Saranghae"

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other**

**Rate: T **

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort(?)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari komik manga aslinya. Dan dengan perubahan disana sini oleh Author kece (Jung Soo Hae). Kyu Cuma buat Ming dan Ming Cuma buat Kyu. Tapi, KyuMin Cuma buat SAYA! *wink* #LemparLembing**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s), DLDR, de el el **

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Saranghae"

Suara yeoja huh? Aku segera mengembalikan tubuhku dan mataku seketika membelalak lebar melihat siapa ternyata yang memelukku itu.

"Vict sunbae?"

"ne Kyu. Saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae. Kau mau kan menjadi namjachinguku? Kau juga mencintai ku kan Kyu?" ucap Vict sambil memelukku dengan erat. Dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada ku. sontak wajah ku memerah mendengar pernyataan itu. ditambah, aku mengingat kata kata Changmin tadi. "...Aku bahkan bisa bersumpah, jika ada yeoja sekalipun yang mendekatimu, dia pasti memang benar benar mencintaimu. Jika tidak, mereka tidak mungkin berani mendekati orang menyeramkan sepertimu" OMO! Ya Tuhan, selamatkan wajahku dari warna merah ini.

"Sunbae.. aku.."

**SUNGMIN POV**

Ya tuhaan.. apa ini?! Kenapa hati ku sakit sekali melihat dua orang yang sedang berpelukan mesra ditambah lagi, wajah orang itu memerah mendengar pernyataan yeoja itu. aiiiihhh~ Cho Kyuhyun.. aku mohon jangan terima dia.. aku mohoooon. Tangan ku bergetar memegangi origami buatanku semalam dengan serpihan kertas kertas ulangan yang selalu di buang Kyuhyun. Pandanganku sudah mulai mengabur karena air mata yang mengepul di mataku. Tubuhku bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sunbae.. aku.."

"wae Kyu? Kau mau kan? aku tahu kau mau Kyuhyun-ah..." ucap Vict sunbae sembari mengecup pelan pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"eh? aku.."

Yaa! Itu sudah kelewatan. Berani-beraninya vict sunbae mencium kyuhyun-KU! Lagipula Kyuhyunku tidak akan mau dengan yeoja agresif sepertinya. Aku harus bertindak sekarang! Aku mendapat ide bagus sekarang. Hahaha. Aku mengelurkan smirk yang biasanya digunakan kyuhyun. Ayo vict sunbae, kita mulai petunjukannya. Kita lihat, Kyuhyun akan memilih siapa. Aku mulai memasukan origami buatanku kedalam loker terlebih dahulu sebelum benda itu rusak. Biar bagaimanapun, benda itu adalah proyek besar ku. baiklah, aksi akan segera dimulai, Sunbae.

'Braaak' 'Praaak' 'Duaak'

"haaah haah arrrggghh.. tolong aku! Aarrrrgghhh"

"ya tuhan, Ming!" seru Kyuhyun melihat aku terkapar tak berdaya. apa ku bilang, kyuhyun pasti memilihku. Tapi, ini sungguh sakit, aku tidak berbohong.

"haah.. tolong akuu Kyuuuhh.. aaarrggghh" ouh, ini benar benar sakit. Kepalaku rasanya- eh? Apa tadi? Ming? Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah punya panggilan khusus untukku. Hahahaha.

"ne ne.. aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan sekarang" Kyuhyun mulai menggendong ku bridal style menuju ruang kesehatan dan meninggalkan vict sunbae yang sudah merah padam.

"YA Kyuhyun-ah! Kau bahkan belum bilang kau mau atau tidak?!" teriak vict sunbae. Hahaha rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa dengan keras di depannya.

"Mianhae Sunbae.. aku tidak bisa" balas Kyuhyun. Oh tuhan, bantulah aku supaya bisa menahan senyum ini dan gantikanlah dengan raut muka kesakitan.

"arrrgghhhh.. appooooo " erangku. Kali ini aku serius, kepalaku benar benar sakit karena aku membenturkan dengan sengaja kepalaku pada loker besi tadi. Belum lagi punggungku yang memang sengaja ku benturkan dengan keras supaya menimbulkan suara yang lebih besar. Rasanya nyeri sekali. Namun aku rela melakukannya, ini namanya pengorbanan cinta!

"kenapa kau bisa ceroboh sekali Sungmin! Tapi aku juga harus berterimakasih padamu. Biar bagaimana pun, kau sudah menyelamatkan ku dari Victoria sunbae" ucapnya

"kau tak perlu berterimakasih kyu, aku bahkan sengaja melakukan ini supaya vict sunbae tak melakukan hal yang lebih dari mencium pipimu tadi" lirihku

"MWO?! Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau–"

"aku tak bilang apa apa" sergahku cepat

"tadi kau bilang kau apa? Kau seng–" langkahnya tiba tiba berhenti dan menatap mataku dalam.

"m-mwoya?! Cepat bawa aku keruang kesehatan! Badanku sakit!" aku memutuskan kontak mata dengannya dan beralih menatap koridor yang ramai. Yatuhan, kenapa aku baru sadar jika daritadi siswa siwa memperhatikanku dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ada fans Kyuhyun yang menjerit tertahan karena melihat sang idola tengah menggendongku bak putri raja /heleh.

"tidak! Katakan dulu apa maksudmu!"

"ARRGGHHH.. APPO! NEOMU APPOYO~ KYU JANGAN MENGHAJARKU TERUS! APPO!" teriakku membuat semua orang di dalam koridor itu semakin memperhatikan kami.

"Yaaah! Siapa yang memukulimu eoh? Kau sengaja berteriak seperti itu supaya aku di cap sebagai namja yang menghajar namja yang aku juga tak tahu kau benar benar namja atau bukan"

"cepat bawa aku ke ruang kesehatan" bisikku

"aku tidak akan membawamu kesana sebelum kau menjelaskan apa perkata–"

"HIKS.. HIKS.. APPO KYU~! KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALI EOH?! TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU HAJAR TERUS HIKS HIKS!"

"cih, ternyata Cho Kyuhyun yang katanya dipuja puja itu suka memukuli orang eoh. Lihat lah namja manis dalam gendongannya itu, bahkan dahinya sudah memar tapi Kyuhyun-ssi masih terus menyiksanya"

"ku kira Kyuhyun itu ice prince di luar tapi lembut di dalam, ternyata aku salah"

"kyuhyun sangat kejam"

"aku tidak jadi menyukainya mulai sekarang"

"bahkan namja itu sampai dibuat menangis"

"YAAAHH! APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN EOH?!" teriak Kyuhyun frostasi mendengar bisikan bisikan siswa siswi di koridor itu.

"bahkan dia masih sempat membentak kita semua, padahal dia jelas jelas sudah membuat anak orang menangis"

"YAAAHH! Hentikan pembicaraan omong kosong itu. kalian tidak tau jika namusi yang ada dalam gendonganku ini sud–"

"APPO KYUUU! BAWA AKU KE RUANG KESEHATAN SEKARANG JUGA KYU! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB KEPADA TUBUHKU YANG SUDAH KAU HAJAR HABIS HABISAN! KAU MENUSUKU BERKALI KALI TADI! KAU MEMASUKAN SESUATU TADI HIKS HIKS" hahahaha aku benar benar ingin tertawa dengan keras sekarang.

"mwooo?! Kyuhyun ternyata orang bejat"

"ternyata kyuhyun sudah meniduri namja itu"

"kyuhyun bajingan"

"pasti bagian bawah namja Sungmin-ssi sakit sekali karena Kyuhyun-ssi"

"semoga saja itunya tidak sobek"

"YAAAH! Kalian semua sudah mulai gila!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil membawaku pergi sebelum mendapatkan hujatan hujatan lagi dari siswa siswi di koridor itu.

* * *

"apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Lee Sungmin? Kau membuat imageku menjadi buruk, bahkan sangat buruk" desisinya tajam sambil membaringkan tubuhku ke ranjang ruang kesehatan ini.

"hehehe mianhae Kyuhyun-ah.. aku tadi hanya bercanda. Itu juga salahmu sendiri, kan tadi aku sudah memintamu mengantarkan ku ke ruang kesehatan namun kau malah berhenti ditengah kerumunan siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang di koridor"

"kau pikir itu lucu hah?!"

"eh? Kau marah? Mianhae Kyu. Aku bicara seperti tadi supaya kau cepat membawaku kemari"

"dasar bodoh" umpatnya sambil berjalan menuju meja nakas

"ne aku memang bodoh sampai sampai mau melakukan hal bodoh"

"hal bodoh apa?"

"hal bodoh yang membuat dahiku ini memar karena tindakan bodohku"

"memang apa tindakan bodoh itu?" dia mulai berjalan mendekati ranjangku

"aku sengaja melakukan sem–" eh? Aigoooo.. kali ini selamatkan nyawaku tuhan. Aku mohon.

"NAAH~ kau sengaja melakukan ini eoh?!" bentaknya sambil mengunci semua pergerakanku dengan tangannya.

"m-mwo? An-aniya.. "

"katakan saja Lee Sungmin-ssi" bisiknya sembari medekatkan wajahnya

'ya tuhaaan.. tolonglah malaikat kecilmu ini dari setan di depannya. Aku mohon'

"masih tak mau mengatakannya hmm?" ucapnya sembari bergerak untuk menindihku. Aih, pergerakannya ini membuatku harus memasang rambu rambu denjer di otakku. Aku tak mau mati jantungan disini, haaahh.. semoga ada yang mendengar. Iya, semoga saja.

"KYAAAAA~! LEPAS KAN KYU! TOLOOOONG! ADA YANG MAU MEMPERKOSAKU! TOLOOOONG! KYAAAAAA~!"

"mwo? Apa yang kau katakan eoh? Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu Min" bisiknya

"TOLOOONG~! AKU MAU DIPERKOSA TOLOOONG!"

"terus saja ber ter–"

'BRAAAK'

"YAA CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA LEE SUNGMIN EOH?!" suara ini. Sepertinya aku kenal? Aku sedikit melongokan kepalaku. Ternyata Kim seonsaengnim, aku terselamatkan lagi dari penjelasan sial itu.

"an-aniya seonsaengnim, aku tidak melakukan apa apa kepada Sungmin-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tergesa turun dari tubuhku.

"TAPI KAU TADI SEAKAN, AKAN MEMPERKSONYA JIKA AKU TAK MENDENGAR JERITAN LEE SUNGMIN, CHO!"

"tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh tak melakukan apapun kepada Sungmin. Iya kan min?" dia melihatku dengan tatapan penuh permohonan. Aahh andai saja aku tidak mencintainya, aku akan berbohong jika ia akan memperkosaku tadi. Hahahhaa

"ne seonsaengnim, kyuhyun tadi tidak berbuat macam macam kepadaku"

"lalu kau tadi kenapa berteriak?"

"tadi itu, aku dipaksa menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting oleh kyuhyun. Tapi karena aku tak mau terus menjelaskannya dia jadi bermmpppphhh–" kyuhyun dengan cepat membekap bibirku dengan talapak tangan besarnya.

"aniya seonsaengnim, sungmin hanya mengarang. Minggu depan kita ada pentas drama di kelas, jadi aku dan sungmin mencoba latihan di ruang kesehatan supaya bisa lebih tenang dan mendalami peran" cih, apa itu? bakat berbohongmu sangat bagus kyu.

"drama? Memang drama apa yang sampai kalian saling tindih seperti itu?"

"Romeo and Juliet" jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Dan aku melepas paksa tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia di bibirku.

"Romeo and Juliet? Lalu? Kau yang jadi romeo dan sungmin-ssi yang menjadi juliet begitu?"

"mwoo?! Apa apaan kammmppphhhh–"

"aku sedikit tidak percaya denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi. Apalagi, kau sedaritadi mengahalangi Sungmin-ssi untuk berbicara. Aku jadi curiga dengan kau kyuhyun-ssi" bagus, seonsaengnim!

"an-aniya seonsaengnim, tak ada yang harus dicugai disini.. baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi dulu ne seonsaengnim. Anyyeong" kyuhyun menarik badanku yang masih sangat sakit ini untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"yaahh~! Jangan merik tanganku terus kyu! Kau mau membawaku kemana hah?! Badanku sakit" teriakku disamping telinganya.

"kesuatu tempat. Aku rasanya ingin menhajarmu habis habisan disana. Dan kuyakin, disana tak akan ada yang menyelamatkanmu lagi Lee" desisnya

"MWOO?! EODDIGA?!"

"DIAM! Jangan berteriak terus menerus di telingaku! Aku tak mau tuli karena mu Sungmin-ssi"

'sepertinya kali ini aku akan benar benar berakhir. Jika aku masih boleh memohon, aku mohon selamatkan aku sekali lagi tuhan'

**TBC**

**Hehehe waeyo? Abal? Memang. Apdet lama? Saya tau diri. Pendek? Saya sangat tahu. Makin ancur? Saya sangat sadar itu. Yaudah, Silahkan bunuh saja saya sekarang :D wkwkwk**

**Maaf ya kalo apdet lama, ini efek pulsa modem yang ngajak ribut-_-**

**Maaf juga ne kalau diatas sana banyak typo, saya males nge baca tulisan ini lagi. Saya malu sama ff diatas itu-_- bingung ini mau dibuat kaya gimana. Dadakan banget bikin chap ini, Cuma ngetik 3 jam. Maklum kalo ancur wkwkwk**

**Review ne? Kalo engga, saya bakalan ngaret lagi :D**

**Gomawoooo {} /tjivok basah/?**


End file.
